


Team Machine goes Rogue

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [23]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Curtain Fic, Fluff, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: Our gang take advantage of a lull in the Numbers to catch the latest Star Wars movie  [no spoilers]





	

It seemed that the holiday spirit of 'Peace on Earth Good Will Toward Men' had taken hold of the city as the onslaught of incoming Numbers had slowed down to a trickle, giving Team Machine a much appreciated respite.

As they unwound over drinks following the closure of their most recent case, Finch asked Reese how he was going to make use of his down time. And Harold got a preemptive scold in to say that cleaning his weapons or going to the firing range didn't count, that John's free time should be spent on something more enjoyable and relaxing.

“Shooting does relax me” John retorted with good humor, ignoring Carter's muttered “That explains a lot.” He figured turn about was fair play and asked “What are your plans Finch? And nothing involving a computer counts.”

“This small break comes at a most fortuitous time. I believe I shall attend the cinema. There is a theatrical release I have been looking forward to coming out tomorrow.”

It only took a moment for John to figure out what Harold meant. “Star Wars? You're going to see Star Wars? Why bless your little geeky heart. I am glad there is something to get you out of the Library and mingling with people. People who aren't Numbers that is.”

“Yes, I am a geek and rather proud of it. And in the spirit of geek-dom I should point out that the proper name of the movie is 'Rogue One'.”

“You don't have to be a geek to want to see 'Rogue One'. I know Taylor has been looking forward to it as well” Carter commented.

“Not sure that proves anything” Fusco said with a laugh. “But Lee wants to see it too, and unlike Taylor, Lee's lack of geekiness isn't in question.”

“We should go together” Finch declared. “All of us. Opening night. I will make all the arrangements. We will meet for the movie and then go to dinner afterwards. My treat. It is the least I can do to show my appreciation for all of your hard work recently.”

“Well I don't know about the movie, but if there is free food I'm in” Shaw commented laconically.

Reese wasn't too comfortable with the idea of a 'family' outing, but couldn't back out now that Shaw had agreed without looking like a scrooge. Besides if he refused Harold would simply turn the force of his sad puppy eyes on John and John would cave in nothing flat. Better to keep his dignity and yield to the inevitable. 

Carter left shortly thereafter, saying she wanted a chance to catch up with Taylor before they went to bed. Harold departed soon after, saying that he would text them all the final details for their outing the next day. Reese, Fusco, and Shaw lingered over another round of drinks, enjoying the calm and the camaraderie. That is, until an argument over marksmanship between Reese and Shaw led to pretzels in Fusco's beer as collateral damage from a practical demonstration.

 

The next day saw them gathering on the pavement outside the theater while Harold distributed their tickets. It was an older theater, with fewer screens than the newer multiplexes. While it retained its classic architecture, the interior had been remodeled with modern comforts. It had plush leather-covered recliner seating with enough leg room even for Reese. The theater had a policy of assigned seating, but apparently Harold had already made seat selections ensuring that they had the row with best view of the screen. Finch had considered bringing Bear in his service dog vest, but didn't think the dog would appreciate the flashing lights and loud sound effects of the show. So instead Bear was left at home with a large rawhide bone to keep him occupied.

Fusco had explained the presence of Shaw and Reese as colleagues who were part of an undercover task force and stressed that Lee shouldn't talk about them as it might blow their covers and put them in danger. Finch of course was alluded to vaguely as 'Tech Support'. Lee for the most part ignored Reese and Finch, focusing his attention on Shaw.

Shaw was a bit embarrassed at Lee's open admiration. The boy had been nursing a case of hero worship for her ever since she had saved him from HR's goons.

“Did you stop by earlier to get the tickets?” John asked as they waited for their purchases at the concession stand.

“No, Lucas got the tickets for me.”

“George Lucas sent you Star Wars tickets?” John asked in surprise, trying to keep his voice down.

“No, Lucas Blakely bought the tickets and selected the seats earlier today. I believe you met him and his partner Miles the first day we met. They brought you to meet me at the park.”

“Those guys still work for you?”

“'Those guys' still work for Harold Limpkin. It helps to keep that particular alias up to date in case I have need of it. And they are both familiar with the various eccentricities of their reclusive boss and know not to ask questions.”

When their order was ready, Reese stepped up to carry Harold's and his drinks and the small popcorn he had bought for himself. John didn't really want the popcorn, but he also didn't want to be unarmed if Fusco decided to start something in retaliation for the pretzel incident back at the bar. Shaw had unofficially declared herself neutral territory by ordering a hot dog and nachos - no way she would risk getting cheese on Harold! Carter could probably handle herself in a food fight as she had raised Taylor, and the two of them sharing a bucket of popcorn meant mother and son had plenty of ammo. Although Harold's probable reaction if they all disturbed him while he was watching the film was probably the greatest deterrent to any shenanigans.

They headed to the theater where they found their assigned seats and settled in, bringing up the foot rests and starting to munch on their snacks. (Reese had initially questioned Shaw's order since they were going out to dinner after the movie, but Shaw had said that was 2 hours away and she was hungry. At least she wasn't eating the hot dog stabbed on the end of a knife.) 

“Surprised you didn't buy out the theater, Harold.”

“I considered it Mr. Reese. But I did not want to deprive other aficionados of an opportunity to see the movie opening night.”

“This isn't the opera Harold”

“Nor is it Broadway. But there is still a certain extra something that can be felt from viewing a film with an appreciative live audience.”

“At least this movie doesn't require subtitles....It doesn't does it?”

“No Mr. Reese it does not. Klingonese is used in that other franchise” Harold said dryly.

“Well you never know. This is a prequel right? Is that Jar-Jar character in it? Couldn't understand a word that thing said.”

Reese received glares from all sides. “Don't even mention that thing!”

“Sorry” John muttered, slouching down in his seat while the others began to voice their opinions on worst (and best) of the series.

The discussion was cut short as the lights dimmed and the screen lit up. They were soon caught up in a tale of heroism, sacrifice, loss and redemption. Of the lengths one would go to for family, and in the end the hope for a better future.

**Author's Note:**

> tropes: fluff; curtainfic


End file.
